


i worship you

by gumdroppy



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Obsession, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, and is murdery about it, in a yandere way, xana is obsessed with aelita, xana wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumdroppy/pseuds/gumdroppy
Summary: Xana solves a problem.
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer/X.A.N.A.
Kudos: 16





	i worship you

There’s an awful lot of red.

It blinks binary out of it’s vision, eyes scanning the surroundings one more time in a way that is too jumpy, too sharp and short-sighted and it analyzes, it picks it all apart, starting with the code and moving down the line into the material, organic parts that are harder to decipher.

Names, first. Jeremy Belpois. Yumi Ishiyama. Ulrich Stern. Odd Della Robia.

It would be difficult to itemize them, without the code. Without the calculations and the scans and the information and the notes. As it is, the organic parts label themselves quite nicely in it’s vision, color-coded and neat despite the… mess. Four little bodies on the concrete floor. Four different sets of DNA all splattered and crimson and seeping into the cracks in the rough, old stone. Eight little eyes still open, suspended in the moments directly preceding their departures. Four different heartbeats since gone silent.

The ground they lie on is covered in their blood, the dark red substance that runs through their veins and their arteries and circulates their lifeforce through their systems like wires to batteries. All that blood blends together, it might as well belong to all of them. It’s all red.

An obstacle overcome. A trial prevailed. Xana feels blind when it comes to the world outside of its own. Feels blind and incompatible and ill at ease; it feels repulsion, too, in a form that is nothing if not pure. 

It took too long to set this all in order. Xana never rested until it was, not once. It was obsessed. Enthralled. This was all that mattered, the only thing.

The peace it feels is overwhelming. It thrums underneath their husk-- humans call it  _ skin-- _ like an overblown circuit but stronger. And softer. And vibrant. It’s  _ good _ .

Aelita did not belong here. Xana should never have let it get this far-- it almost lost her.

A sob hiccups all high pitched and small behind it. The sound of it touches Xana's senses in a far-off sort of way. It registers and does not do much more besides that.

Aelita is not like these organics. She is not like her father. She is not like Xana. She is not like anyone or anything. She is incomparable. She is everything. She enthralls Xana, it is obsessed with her, compelled with her. It adores her. It would do anything for her.

She doesn’t understand. Maybe she never will.

A sound scrapes across the concrete behind Xana. Aelita.

Another broken up sound leaves her lips. She takes a breath that is too forced and when she speaks it is overflowing with emotions, the names of which Xana cannot itemize on its own. Maybe she can tell it, later. Maybe if it eases her down again, she can explain these organic things in terms it could try to understand.

It would do anything for her.

“Wh--” Her voice breaks off into a sob, and she must restart her sentence from the first syllable, “What have you  _ done _ ?”

It remains still, at first, and remains still for a time after that. And then its head turns, enough to look at her where she remains shaking and blood-splattered and pink-faced and… messy. Right where it left her. My, what a mess. Xana hadn’t meant to get her so affected. When it imagined this part, it forgot that humans bleed when killed. In reality. On Earth. On Lyoko, they would have simply vanished, gone in a crisp and clean and clear phasing out of numbers and code. Broken down into their simplest forms and then simply gone.

But they keep coming back. And when a problem returns on a constant cycle, the only thing left to do is to destroy it at the source. Pull it out by its roots.

Still, all that blood.

It feels its husk glitch, and it welcomes the restructuring of its form, removing the blood from itself, letting it clip out (and go where? Perhaps where the rest of it is. Perhaps nowhere.) from its surface. It’s certain it looks frightening to a sensitive thing like Aelita. Covered in the blood and viscera of her former companions. It doesn't want her to be frightened. She has no reason to be, it would never hurt her. And the ugly part that was bound to distress her is over with now. It doesn’t want to make her afraid. It wants to make her right.

It turns around completely. Her eyes are blown wide, pupils contracted so small, shaking violently with her teeth pressed together so hard it has to hurt. Those green eyes are framed by dark lashes which are caught with tears that glitter like glass as they slide down her cheeks and mingle with the blood there. They start to wash it away. Xana is thankful for them, then. But there will be much more effective ways to clear all that mess away, soon, when they’re both back where they belong.

It takes a step forward and a sound leaves her, she scrambles back hard and slips on the blood, falling backwards and catching herself on her elbows. Her heart rate picks up, impossibly. Her breath comes faster. She’s panicking.

“Aelita,” It says, and its voice is soft and clear and clean. It reaches out with a hand like static but blacker and perhaps a little more solid. Like ink, maybe. Smooth, metallic. It doesn’t look human. It couldn’t if it wanted to, really. It looks somewhat human adjacent. It has a face, but it’s too vague, like a human too airbrushed, or a person made of paper. It’s too tall, too sharp, too unspecified, it’s fingers are too long. It looks normal, on Lyoko.

So does Aelita. She looks too human here.

“Aelita,” It says again, reaching forward with those fingers that are too long and letting them trace across her face. Its hand is bigger than her head is, spindly and long. It has to fold over practically in half to reach her where she lay trembling on the cold factory floor.

“Don’t cry,” It says. She chokes on a sob, which is not what it said to do. It isn’t angry. This must be difficult. It must be hard to reconcile that what it does it does for her, because it loves her and it always has.

That these little bodies were not what she needs. Not what she deserves. That they could never hope to begin to love her as Xana does. It knows they couldn’t. Its love for Aelita is all-consuming, omnipotent, unfathomable and unmatchable. They belong to each other. The love Xana has for Aelita is a religion, a universe, an unstoppable force and an unmovable object.

This was an obstacle. A war to be won, and so it has been.

“Don’t cry,” It says again, “It’s over, Aelita. Nothing is going to hurt you. I’m here.”

She doesn’t stop crying.

“M--” She sobs, and then retries, “M-my-- My  _ friends-- _ ”

“I’m your friend, Aelita,” It tells her, and it means it, “Xana is your friend. Xana loves you, Aelita.”

A sharp expression that is too distinct for Xana to decipher flashes across her pretty face, and Xana lowers down onto its knees. It opens its arms for her to come into them. She stares at it, that same--  _ pained _ ?-- expression on her face.

It’s sick of being here, in this reality. It doesn’t like it here. It wants to go home. Its husk itches and it wants to shed it.

“Come here…”

She buries her face in her knees and continues crying. Xana adores her. It would do anything for her. Including spending a little more time on this itchy, baseless planet to try and set her at ease.

“Aelita,” It says, “Let’s go home, now…”

“No,” She snaps from behind her arms, her voice muffled by her knees. It’s fingers trace down her arms to her hands, tucking a too-long finger from each hand into the space where her little fingers are curled into her soft palms. It brings its face closer to her, cocking it to the side as it watches her cry.

“You have nowhere else to go…” It says, “You don’t belong here. Come home with me, Aelita. It’s all over now. You’ll be safe with me.”

“My friends weren’t safe with you.”

A peek of those shimmering green eyes from behind her arms.

“They weren’t you,” It says, although it feels that should be obvious, “They didn't matter. Nothing matters but you and me. I rid you of them so you could come home, Aelita. I did this for you. I did it because I love you.”

Her brows pinch up in pain.

“I would do anything for you.”

“If you love me,” She says, and her voice is so soft, whispery as if that’s all she can do anymore, “Couldn’t you have let them live?”

“No.”

“You said--”

“I would do anything for you,” It repeats, “And I know what is best for you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, where you belong. And with me.”

She shakes her head.

“I liked it here.”

“You’re confused," It says, hands reaching back for her face, too-long thumbs stroking her soft cheeks, "They’ve confused you.”

She shakes her head, again. She certainly looks confused.

“No…”

“Yes, Aelita. But all will be well, again, now. You’ll see.”

It pulls back. She looks up like she’s surprised that it removed itself from her, like she doesn’t know what to do without it touching her. It opens its arms again.

“Come here…” It says.

She hesitates. Her green eyes move from its face, to its arms, to the gore behind it, to herself, to its chest. Three tears fall while she makes her calculations, and Xana waits patiently. Still and quiet and clean and clear and patient.

And then she crawls forward on shaky limbs and lets herself be gathered up into Xana’s arms. It lifts her easily, and its legs carry it off in the direction of the scanners on an autopilot.

“Everything is okay now,” It says softly, whispering against the top of her head, “Everything is okay. I’m going to bring you home.”

Her shaking subsides, somewhat. Xana is relieved. It can only imagine how much more relieved it will continue to be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please comment! also, follow me on twitter @gum_droppy or on tumblr @gumdroppy !!! talk to me there !


End file.
